A conductive paste that contains a lower alcohol and silver particles having an average particle diameter (median diameter) in the order of micrometers (also referred to below as silver micro-particles) has been known as a wiring material or a conductive bonding material (see Patent Literature 1, for example). The order of micrometers herein means the order of at least 1 μm and less than 1 mm. A traditionally employed method for obtaining silver micro-particles is processing of flattening silver particles having an average particle diameter (median diameter) in the order of nanometers (also referred to below as silver nanoparticles). The order of nanometers herein means the order of at least 1 nm and less than 1 μm. A traditionally employed method for obtaining silver nanoparticles is powder solidification of melted silver by spraying (a so called atomizing method). A conductive paste containing the silver micro-particles produced by the atomizing method and the flattening processing has a resistivity (volume resistivity) in the order of 10−6 Ω·cm when the conductive paste is baked or sintered at a temperature of at least 200° C. in an atmosphere.